The present invention relates to a tool kit with illuminating function, and more particularly to a tool kit having a tool connecting section detachably connected with a tool kit. A cover board serves to prevent the tool heads from dropping out of the tool kit.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional screwdriver with illuminating function. The screwdriver has a grip 8 made of transparent material. The center of the front end of the grip 8 is disposed with an elongated tool stem 81. The periphery of the tool stem 81 is formed with multiple engaging holes 82 for engaging with a tool head 7. A kit of tool heads 7 can be placed at the end section of the tool stem 81. The outer periphery of the front section of the grip 8 is disposed with an engaging groove 83. A flange 841 of a transparent cover shade 84 can be engaged into the engaging groove to make the cover shade 84 cover the front section of the grip 8 and prevent the tool head 7 from dropping out. An illuminating device 9 is disposed in the grip 8. A bottom cap 85 is screwed with the rear end of the grip 8. The center of the bottom cap 85 is disposed with a resilient push button 86 for touching and controlling the switch 91 of the illuminating device 9, whereby the light of the illuminating device 9 can be projected toward the front side of the grip 8 to provide illumination in working.
In the above screwdriver, the tool heads 7 are placed in the engaging holes 82. However, when replacing and taking out the tool head 7, it is necessary to open the entire cover shade 84 and take out the cover shade along the tool stem 81. After the tool head 7 is taken out, the cover shade 84 is again fitted back through the tool stem 81. Therefore, it is inconvenient to take out the tool head 7. Moreover, in practice, in order to avoid the tool head 7 from unexpectedly dropping out, the tool head 7 must be tightly fitted in the engaging hole 82. Therefore, it costs greater strength to extract out the tool head 7.